She Hates Me
by Scarlet Rose2
Summary: Where did the grudge start between Petunia and Lily? From Lily's POV. You won't fully understand it unless you read the companion story, She Left Me.


She hates me

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything or anyone

A/N: This is the companion to She Left Me, but from Lily's POV

She Hates Me

Before I got my Hogwarts letter, my twin sister, Petunia and I were as close as sisters could get. We were best friends, and were inseparable. We weren't identical; we were as different as night and day. But those differences helped us help each other. I helped her get to be more outgoing, and she comforted me whenever I needed it. Back then, I never dreamed what life would be like without her as my best friend.

It all started on that day. That wonderful and terrible day. The day I got my Hogwarts letter. The day my friendship with Petunia grew weak. I still kick myself for forgetting Petunia on that day. We could have grown up to have a wonderful friendship. But fate decided for it not to happen. That day, I received a rather large letter in the mail. When I opened it, it said I was accepted into Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft and wizardry. I was overjoyed; I had always hoped that one day I'd be able to do magic like the magicians.

I was practically bouncing off walls. I kept shouting that I was going to a boarding school. It's not that I wanted to leave my family; it's just the idea of boarding school seemed exciting. I must have made Petunia feel horrible. I should have said that I'd miss her, and I'd write her often. But I didn't. That was a stupid mistake. We _were_ best friends and sisters, after all.

At King's Cross Station, I was grinning from ear to ear. We had just gotten my school supplies a few days ago, and I was amazed at all the magic there was. I couldn't wait to see more. Petunia was sobbing, but I barely noticed, because I was so excited. She occasionally mumbled something, but it was so quiet, I couldn't hear what it was.

On the train, I met Molly Jasper (Molly Weasley now), James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. We all got into Gryffindor, always hung around each other, and whenever there was a group project, we worked together. To put it simply, we were very good friends.

I couldn't wait until summer vacation. I was going to tell Petunia all about Hogwarts and magic. When I got back to my house, Petunia got me some presents, and planned a surprise party for me! I wanted to thank her for the party and presents and apologize for the day of the letter. But she was too busy talking to her new friends, so I never got a chance to say anything.

For the next week, whenever I tried to thank her and apologize, she was busy. I decided to wait a while for her to have nothing to do. Then she'd have no excuse, and therefore would have to listen. Then we'd be friends again. I was wrong. 

About three weeks into summer vacation, Petunia was sitting on a chair with nothing to do. I went up, prepared to apologize and thank her, and she got up and _walked away_!

I was shocked. Was it because she was still mad at me because of the day of the letter? But I was about to say sorry! I walked over to her and asked why she walked away, and she called me a freak! I was devastated. After all, she _was_ my best friend and twin sister! For the rest of the summer, she randomly threw insults at me. The next summers were the same. I dreaded them. 

At the end of our seventh year at Hogwarts, James Potter asked me to marry him. I said yes. During the summer, we went to announce it to our parents (His already knew about it). When we told my parents we were moving to a wizard town far away, Petunia smirked at me. She was probably happy she had driven me away! I glared at her.

About a year later, James and I had a son. We named him Harry. Harry Potter. I frequently thought about writing to Petunia to make up, but I decided she wouldn't want to read a letter that came from me, or a "freak" mail system.

I'll always regret all the bad things I've done to Petunia. We could have stayed best friends. Our sons could have been best friends. And our husbands could have been best friends too. But I ruined it. I'll always feel guilty about it. My twin sister and ex-best friend hates me. There's nothing anyone can do anymore.


End file.
